


Ground Swell

by debandalex



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-12
Updated: 2006-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debandalex/pseuds/debandalex
Summary: Walt and Alex in an established relationship go house site hunting.





	Ground Swell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Ground Swell

## Ground Swell

### by Deborah

##### [Story Headers]

  


"Hurry ub Walt! We're lay!" Alex jogged down the stairs of the condo as he yelled back up them. Hopefully, Walt could decipher the meaning of the words if he couldn't make out the actual words themselves. Alex had come back from a recent trip into the woods with Walt and had promptly fell sick with a head cold. 

Walt felt terrible about it. Not just the fact that his lover was sick, but that he had most likely been the instigator of it. The day before had been a beautiful, but cold and wet spring day. They had been on a highly picturesque, heavily wooded lot looking at a possible house site on which to build when Walt had decided to fuck Alex through the forest floor. 

It had started when they were trying to decide where the bedroom was going to be. Which, of course, led to Walt saying they couldn't get a sense of the view properly through the large French doors onto the deck if they were standing because he, for one, didn't intend to spend a lot of time _standing_ around in their bedroom. Perhaps they should view their surrounds from a different perspective, a reclining perspective. The innuendo in his voice was so heavy and the look he was directing at Alex was full of such blatant invitation that it was comical. 

The effect was hardly what Walt had been aiming for. He had thought to project a seductive manner not comic relief. He growled, unfortunately adding to the effect. Alex broke apart into giggles. The sight of which elicited a burning desire in Walt, for he had never been able to resist a giggling Alex. It wasn't difficult to tumble him to the ground, still laughing. Alex had looked up at him with the kind of look that made Walt feel like he was 19 again. They had started out trying to be considerate of their clothes and the fact they had a long drive back into town, but when Walt felt 19, Alex felt 18. 

Alex had gotten a very good, up close impression of what wonderful, rich black humus covered the forest floor along with a nice layer of very damp leaves and assorted little, soft-bodied, segmented creatures which disliked being disturbed in such a rude fashion. There were several birds in the neighborhood who took to flight when he howled out how much he loved to be fucked through the forest floor. Had he been in a frame of mind to appreciate it, it would have been a sort of christening of their future bedroom. 

They had laughed, partly in shared embarrassment, but mainly in gleeful joy of lust satisfied, as they walked back to the car with wet knees and wet fronts, except Alex's front was considerably wetter and much dirtier than Walt's. Walt was secretly pleased. 

When they got back to the car, it had been sitting in the sun and was comfortably warm. Walt opened the driver's side door, but before he could get it fully open Alex had stopped him and pushed him against the closed door, wrapped an arm around him, then turned them so they were each pressing a side against the warm metal. Alex whispered into Walt's ear, words just for them to share, "It's perfect. Let's do it." 

Alex had felt Walt's smile form against his cheek and he answered it with one of his own. It had been a beautiful day, transcendently fresh, and the only bad thing to come of it had been Alex's cold. 

Walt came down the stairs of the condo just in time to stop Alex before he opened the door. Alex turned, his eyes just a bit bright with fever and his cheeks flushed. Walt pressed his lips to the hot forehead. He got a throaty laugh for his efforts and an arm around his neck. "I'm fine, Walt," Alex assured him. Then there was a dirty, sexy snicker, "Besides, it was worth it." 

Walt pulled back so he could look full into Alex's face. There was a pause, a look passing between them and they were no longer thinking of their time in the woods, but of the long years between them; the sacrifices made, the pain. "Was it?" Walt asked. "Was it worth it?" The heavy meaning behind his words clear in his voice. 

Alex's face held the answer. It always had, only Walt had taken such a long time to see it. Now, he could see clearly. What he saw brought a lump to his throat. 

Sometimes it's hard to stare that much emotion in the face for long. They clung together, Walt ignoring the sudden wetness of his eyes and his stopped up nose. At least, Alex had a good excuse, the sneaky devil. He probably got the cold on purpose. Walt, laughed softly at the thought, relief at bringing his emotions down to comfortable levels. 

But then, Alex tightened his hold on the back of Walt's neck and pressed his fever hot forehead to Walt's. Walt felt sick with tenderness for the man in his arms. He wanted to crush him, bones and skin; he felt such a wealth of emotion. 

Alex's words were sandpaper rough and slow to form. His effort obvious to speak them clearly. "Yeah, Walt. It was all worth it." 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Ground Swell**   
Author:  Deborah   [email/website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  **4k**  |  **09/12/06**   
Pairings:  Skinner/Krycek   
Category:  Romance, Vignette   
Summary:  Walt and Alex in an established relationship go house site hunting.   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
